The Each Female
by WeMemeCosWeLikeTo
Summary: After the deaths of her Aunt and Uncle, 13 year old Alison Lux moves to Texas for a new start. But is that all she will find? What's up with her strange neighbors? And most of all, their even stranger son? Will they become friends, or maybe more? Read and find out!
1. New House, Same Girl

**A/N: Hi, this is Cassie here. The other two fics on our account are by Kathy so I finally thought I should get off my ass and do something. This chapter is a little short and un-detailed but I just wanted to introduce my family. I don't own Texas Chainsaw Massacre or anything, but I do own the Lux Family. Thank you. **

The rabbit was dead.

Dead as a doornail.

Shame, Cathy had really loved that thing.

His name had been Snuffles.

Alison guessed he'd died of asphyxiation during the car journey through Travis Country. She was surprised she hadn't.

The family's small, cramped van had been like the inside of a cooker, even with all the windows rolled down to let the air blow in.

Alison sighed but didn't shed a tear, they had seven more rabbits anyways. And she'd never really been that attached to the small, fluffy creatures with their twitching button noses and wide, sickeningly cute eyes.

She'd been more of a horse and cat girl.

That bought a smile to her normally scowling face; her Uncle Kent and Aunt Lisa had at least four horses.

"Snuffles!" A high pitched cry bought her back to her senses.

Alison turned her head to see her nine year old sister running towards the van, her face ashen and tears streaking down her face.

Catherine Lux, more commonly referred to as Cathy, could be summed up with two sickening words.

Sugar mouse.

The one type of sweet Alison couldn't abide.

There weren't any sweet shops out here; there were in the town, but that was a half-hour walk.

Alison's aunt and uncle had liked privacy to raise their horses and cattle without being disturbed by nosey neighbours, which Alison didn't disagree with.  
Alison liked privacy too, she'd much rather be left in her room reading that spending time with other thirteen year olds and doing 'stupid stuff' like playing games or telling each other secrets.

She'd never been good at making friends.

Alison was quiet, solitary and plain. Also she was very cynical and clever, something which most of the girls in her class weren't.

Maybe it was being the eldest of three children, the younger two who were much more loud and noticeable.

Alison was 'the other sister', the one who'd rather go horse-riding for six hours than spend 'quality time' sewing with her mother.

Cathy was a 'little darling' who skipped around in her party dresses and cuddle bunny rabbits.

And then there was Louis, the youngest. Louis had Asperger's syndrome and was prone to 'odd' outbursts, maybe the country was better. It was away from the cruel taunts of arrogant, rich city kids.

All that surrounded them now was dust, field and a big old farm house.

Alison liked it more out here, but as Cathy mourned the death of Snuffles, she looked up at the sky.

It'd gone that beautiful peach-pink colour that meant it was setting and Alison knew what time it was now.

It was time to go say goodnight to the horses.

{So, that was it! Please R & R. Sorry if it's total crap, please tell me. Appreciate any reviews-Cassie xx}


	2. A Little bit of Curiosity

**A/N: Holy fuck people! Sorry it's been so damn long! I had an awful case of writer's block, not to mention I've been going through really bad cases of on-off anxiety and panic attacks. That and it didn't help I forgot my password and had to go through about a billion and one notes before I found it! Sorry guys, I really didn't mean to keep you all waiting! And when I get writer's block it can take me up to about 6 months to get going with ideas and the story again. Many apologies and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2.**

Alison stared up at the ceiling, her eyes captivated by the immense greenness of the mould that had been growing on the ceiling. Her aunt and uncle often ignored stuff like mould and cracks in the walls; they focused all their attention on the horses. But this mould was really annoying Alison. Every time she opened her eyes they were drawn to it.

The bright, almost beautiful shade of green matched Alison's eyes. Alison had gotten her eyes from her mother, Teresa.

In some senses Alison envied her mother, in appearance wise. She was twice as beautiful as any other woman Alison had ever met, and she was only in her early thirties. She'd been twenty when she'd had Alison. The most beautiful thing was her hair; it was this wonderful platinum blonde river of curls. It cupped her tanned, heart shaped face perfectly and suited those pearly pink lips and those turquoise eyes.

Only Louis had inherited their mother's curly hair, and it suited him. Despite all his little oddities and quirks, his curly hair and dimpled smile made him adorable. Almost too adorable to bear. Alison had never envied Louis though, he wasn't allowed to school like she and Cathy were. In case someone figured out his condition and sent him to an asylum; Alison couldn't bear that. It would break her mother's heart.

She knew her mother had suffered from an illness called depression.

Sure, her parents hadn't openly told her, she'd eavesdropped on a conversation between her mom, dad and mom's brother, Harley, and sister, Dawn. Alison didn't see Uncle Harley and his wife, Aunt Shelly or Auntie Dawn and her husband Uncle John much.

As well as her cousins; Kitty and Bill from her uncles side, and Olive, Mark and Danny from her aunts side. They all lived in mom's home town of Chicago. Alison didn't like Chicago much, neither did Cathy and Louis; it was all bright lights and flashy colours. They liked it quiet and dull, it was peaceful, maybe a little boring but Alison liked boring.

It was comforting.

Everything about the city comforted Alison. Even the people. Despite the fact Alison stood out slightly in the dull ranks of society. She had her mother's platinum blonde shade of hair, only it was straight as a plank like her dad. She'd gotten fairly pale skin from her dad, and was also tall like him. But her beautiful hair and face, which was pretty to boot too, got her attention.

Alison had never been that social though. Due to living in small communities, where everyone was close, she'd never liked school. People had seen her as weird. She'd been called a 'retard' and told she had 'shit for brains' but Alison didn't take it to heart.

If the other children wanted to be pathetically childish, let them.

Her mother had promised her she didn't have to attend school out here due to her problems. Alison had smiled and thanked her mother, feeling happy she was going to be allowed to stay at home and care for the animals all day.

They did have neighbours apparently, but Alison hadn't met them yet. She hadn't even seen them so far. They seemed pretty shy people.

One day she'd walked into her kitchen and her mother had been talking to a woman a little older than her, whom she addressed as Luda Mae.

Alison had politely introduced herself before excusing herself to go and read. The old woman had simply smiled sunnily at her.

Maybe she'd go exploring tomorrow.

**A/N: And here we come to the end of Chapter 2! Actually whilst writing this, two major changes occurred!  
First of all: Alison and Tommy were originally going to meet in this chapter, however I realized eventually that we didn't know enough about the family for the romance to start so I backtracked and actually re-wrote this entire chapter! I thought that the Lux family were a little…Plain and needed to be developed more so the reader can connect with them on a whole.  
Second: Alison's entire appearance changed too! Originally she was going to be tall and deathly pale with long black hair then I realized it might seem a little typical if the 'Goth' girl fell for him. She's still going to be fairly tall, only I'm going to make her look more like her mum but you've obviously got my description above to tell that!  
Hope you like my work; sorry it's been so long. A lot of mad shit's been going on and so…I haven't had the time. **


End file.
